


Go Johnny Go

by R_O



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_O/pseuds/R_O
Summary: 流浪者开局节制结局又臭又长的续写
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 3





	Go Johnny Go

“早上好，夜之城！”你闭着眼睛张开双臂，“今天的死人大乐透……”  
“我靠。”  
坐在沙发上的人腾地站了起来，膝盖撞到桌板发出嘭的一声。桌上喝完的可乐瓶被震得叮叮当当直响。  
你心满意足地睁开了眼睛，“我是你们的铁哥们斯坦。”  
“你他妈……”你看见他的手，嗯，你的手，攥紧又松开。他随手从地上捞起一个喝光了的铝罐捏扁，抡圆了胳膊往你脸上砸，然后咚地扔到了墙上。更要命的是那罐子还弹回来了，你眼看着它以一个优美的弧线穿过你的腹部，噗，一头砸在沙发角上。  
窗外的风哐哐地撞着玻璃，而屋里安静地只有强尼的呼吸声。  
老天，你甚至都不用喘气了。  
“操。”他抱着头坐回沙发上缩成一团，“你……操。”  
你轻手轻脚地挪到他旁边，然后翻身坐到他面前的桌子上。复合板的桌面又冷又硬，硌得你屁股生疼。“嘿…我回来了。”  
“终于决定把你的身体要回去了？”  
“别扯淡。”你轻轻笑了一下，“Relic 1.0，奥特联系上荒坂里的人好不容易从仓库偷了一个出来。  
“刚插上可能有点头晕。毕竟是覆盖了别人的数据的二手货。她可能做了点更新，具体是什么我也不太清楚……”你不知道自己为什么要解释这么多。  
“嗯哼。”银手耸了耸肩，眼睛一直盯着对面的窗户。  
金色的日光从窗帘的缝隙透出来，温顺地在狭小的起居室内闪耀。灰尘在阳光下慢悠悠地舞蹈。你看着他摆弄着垂到脸前的刘海，卷起来，放下，卷起来，再放下。  
“你把我的头发染黑了。”  
他停下手里的动作瞥了你一眼。  
“还留长了。”你伸手去摸他的发梢，“我都不知道我头发这么卷。”  
“不满意啊，不满意自己剪去。”他啪的一下拍开你的手指。  
“我靠，我能剪我他妈现在就给你剪了。”  
“傻逼，你也不瞅瞅你那一头黄毛能不能见人。”  
“贱屌，全世界就你头发多，就你头发黑。”  
“操……嘴还是那么臭。”他嘭的打开一瓶笨笨猴猛灌一口，然后长长地呼出一口气。  
“也不看和谁学的。”你砸吧砸吧嘴，“你怎么开始喝这种玩意了。”  
“那我该喝什么？”  
“波本，威士忌，龙舌兰……”  
“奥特连这都和你说了，操。” 强尼的眉毛挑了起来，“总没告诉你我穿什么色儿内裤吧。”  
“你自己说的，傻逼了吧。”  
“哦。”他的眉毛落了下去，“那她……”  
“她挺好。”  
“我还没问呢。”  
“你问。”你看着他，他回望着你，像照镜子。  
镜子里的人低头搓了搓鼻子，“不了，她有没有……不了，算了，当我没说。”  
你从桌边跳下来，嘎达嘎达地在屋里乱走，扒拉着百叶窗听塑料窗帘卟噜噜地响，“她不怎么提起你，你要是问的话。”而风呼啸着掠过树枝和它身下的大地，你能听见石块被风吹起来，又啪的一声掉在地上，砰砰乓乓地滚出好远。这唤起了一些古老的回忆。夜晚，星星，还有火堆。锅里的炖菜和地上的啤酒。捡来的沙发和自己做的板凳。那时你还有家。  
你嘴里泛起一阵金属和木头的味道，“对了，你不住H10了？”  
强尼盯着桌角，自顾自地嘬着手里的饮料。  
“问你呢，这哪儿啊，太平洲吗？”  
银手飞快地看了你一眼，仰头靠在沙发上，“我走了。”  
“走了。”你重复了一遍。  
“嗯哼。”  
“走了，走哪儿了？”  
他看向别处，就好像你根本没在。  
“说话。”你跺了跺脚，弯着腰用手指去戳窗帘缝。  
戳，戳戳，戳。  
该死，纹丝不动。  
“他妈的你别抠了。”他的声音一下高了八度，“三年前老子就不住夜之城了，满意了？”  
“操你妈我就知道。”  
“你知道个屁。”  
“你跑了。”你两只手往桌子上一撑，低头看着他，“怂包。”  
他把两条腿叉成大字，从桌面上拿起墨镜戴上，扬起下巴盯着你。  
“那些中间人也没打电话？”  
他仰着脸一副无所畏惧的样子。  
“我想想，朱迪也不联系了？“  
他用手掌在沙发上拍打出节奏。  
“罗格？“  
他拿起笨笨猴喝了一口。  
“克里？“  
“刚巡演去了。“  
“原来你会说话啊。威尔斯太太？”  
他又闭嘴了。  
“操，米斯蒂呢？老维呢？”  
“没，没，都没联系，你他妈高兴了？就等着听这个呢？”  
“我靠！”你要能掀桌子现在这块桌板已经在他的脸上了，但是可惜，你只能看着自己的手毫无声息地穿过桌面，“靠！我他妈，操…我他妈把身体留给你不是让你跑路的！怂蛋，没种的玩意……给他们打个电话有多难？炸了荒坂塔就跑，让他们给我擦屁股，给你擦屁股，可他妈的爽了是不是？”  
你用手扶着额头，脑袋里一阵天旋地转。也不是没想过他会开始新生活……  
这感觉就像你真的死了。噗。没了。  
从此这个世界就和你没有关系。  
你愿意做一个无名小卒，还是……  
“是，我，强尼·银手，恐怖分子，操蛋的定时炸弹，人渣，怂包，没种的东西。”他咣地把饮料罐扔到桌上。  
强尼站起来，绕过桌子走到你面前用手指一下一下地戳着你的胸口，“你，V，来生的传奇，摧毁神舆的勇士，反抗公司的代表。我呸。  
“你他妈就是个怕死的软蛋。  
“你干的哪一件事不是因为你想保住你那条可怜兮兮的小命？哦，对，偷芯片不算，那会你小子还想着扬名立万呢，我怎么就没吐在你的海马体上……知道自己死了跟个娘们似的哭的稀里哗啦的，扬你妈的名啊。终于千辛万苦进了神舆一听只能活半年立马就把这个烂摊子甩给我自己躲赛博空间逍遥自在……”  
“我！”  
“你什么你。现在你又跑回来骂我了，说什么我没像你一样每天冲在送死第一线，听人电话狂轰滥炸地就为了挣那几千块。我舍不得。”强尼把双手扬到脑袋两旁，转头一屁股又坐到沙发上，拿起最后一口笨笨猴一饮而尽。然后他啪的把罐子拍扁，像保龄球一样扔出去，撞得桌角可乐罐和玻璃瓶咣啷啷地满地乱滚。  
“你自己不也舍不得送死！你还好意思说我！”  
“你妈的非要我说那么明白吗……老子这辈子，上辈子，就没怕过死。我他妈是……操！我他妈舍不得你！”他一边念叨一边戳着自己的胳膊，“满意了？高兴了？”  
哇哦。你感觉自己就跟小不点儿吃坏了吐毛球一样往外蹦字，“啥？”  
“我不会再重复第二遍了，听不见就没了。”他避开你的视线，自己小声嘟嘟囔囔，“结果就他妈感动我自己……”  
“咳咳。”你一点一点挪到桌子对面，整了整衣服坐到他旁边。  
你搓搓手，用手肘捅捅他的胳膊，清了清嗓子， “我目前就姑且原谅你。”  
“老子，才，不需要你原谅。”他把身子扭到一旁，动静大到人造革的沙发被蹭的吱吱乱响。  
“嗯哼。”你点点头，“我还没问小不点儿呢。”  
“小不点儿，什么小……操，真忘了。”他哐镗一声转回来看你，“操。”  
你得意洋洋地看着他，看着他忽地就泄了气，瘪着嘴蔫了吧唧地窝进沙发里。  
“嘿，嘿。”你凑到他脸前挥了挥手，“强尼在吗？”  
“我本来以为我都计划好了……”他把墨镜摘下来扔到桌上。  
“强尼·银手会做计划。”  
“你他妈听我说完。”他突然抬起头瞪了你一眼，又低下头摆弄着自己的手指，“这就像一场演出。台上只有我一个人，我身后橘色的霓虹灯会挂在舞台中央，写着：今晚！强尼·银手！”  
银手比划着，就好像面前真的有霓虹闪烁的标题，“刚刚这还是一场几十年之后，等我入土了都会有人说：‘这小子干得真他妈漂亮。’的演唱会。观众会尖叫，鼓掌，大喊我的名字感谢我做的一切。结果你把它毁了。”  
你听得云里雾里，就应该掀开他的脑壳看看是不是哪个义体进沙子了，“呃……我觉得小不点儿不会有事的。”  
“哎呦我操，我还不如找个自动贩卖机唠嗑。”强尼扶着额头一副恨铁不成钢的样子，然后瘫在沙发上，叹了口气，“你说它能行不能啊……”  
“捡回来之前不也活得好好的。”  
“那家伙喝水都只会扒拉浴室的地漏。”  
你坐在他旁边，安静地看着他摆弄着墨镜腿。咔哒，咔哒。  
“算了，不想了。”银手伸了个懒腰，扑腾一下从沙发上弹起来，“走，买菜去。”  
“干什么去？”  
“你小子是不是耳朵有问题，买菜，做晚饭。”他说着把外套从衣帽架上扯下来。  
“你是不是脑子有毛病，你什么时候开始做饭的？”  
“他妈少逼逼两句吧，从你回来嘴就没停过。”强尼从兜里摸出来钥匙，拿在手里检查了一遍再揣回去。  
“行行，都听你的。”你搓了搓鼻子，“我就是没想到你活得……这么健康。”  
“呵，是不是以为我他妈早喝死了？”  
“差不多？”你耸耸肩。  
“操。”你听见他嗤嗤嗤地笑了两声。  
懒得理他。你跺了两下脚站到一边，抱着胳膊看他费劲巴拉地开门。  
阳光噗地照了进来。一起涌进室内的风刮得强尼刚穿上的外套呼呼啦啦直响。他转过身眯着眼睛把门关好，你在门廊上抬头眺望着翻滚着尘土和黄沙的平原。  
恶土永远是恶土。就算夜之城里荒坂塔再炸多少次或者随便哪个城里随便什么地方再来多少个银手黑手或者随便什么手，这儿干得梆硬的土地，层层叠叠的岩石，能把人晒化了的日光和漫天的沙尘暴一个都不会少。就门前那个叫什么，什么来着……龙血树。太阳正缓慢地落进它在风中颤动的叶片里。有人说这玩意一棵要长二十五年才能长到你现在看到的高度，但是你打赌现在开车把它撞断，撞碎，连根拔起，明天这地方又会有一棵一模一样的树，一个一模一样的太阳挂在树枝上像打碎的蛋黄般滑落。  
等等。  
“晚饭？”  
门锁发出咔哒一声，银手直起身把钥匙塞回兜里，“又你妈怎么了？”  
“我操怎么就晚饭了，我不是让货运无人机早上送货的吗？”  
“我说你干嘛跟犯病了似的大喊什么早上好夜之城。”他难得笑出声来，“你那狗屁无人机半路就没电了，老子开车把你拉回来的。”  
“哦……呃。”你低头踢了踢地上的石块，“那你这车不太行啊。”  
他瞥了你一眼，径直走到车库门口蹲下去推卷帘门，然后哐啷一声把它掀了上去。他拍拍手，退后，像是要给你瞧什么大宝贝。  
你皱着眉毛看着他。  
他挑着眉毛望着你。  
有病吧。  
紧接着你还没搞明白这人到底搞的什么鬼，银手就一脚把你踹进了车库。  
“我靠！”真是奇了怪了，都当数字幽灵了怎么挨打的还是你。  
你扒拉着车前盖站稳，等等…这辆车摸起来……熟悉得吓人。划痕，石头崩出来的小坑，还有擦不掉的胶印。原来那些粘上去凑数的电工胶带哪儿去了？  
“靠，我靠！我操强尼，我靠！”你像触电了一样弹起来满车库乱窜。  
“蝮蛇！我的加利纳，我靠！”  
敲起来砰砰响！开起来也砰砰响！  
你一脸憨笑地围着这堆红色的铁皮敲敲打打。我看看……排气管换了，漆也重喷了，窗玻璃嘎嘎新，亮得能当镜子使。  
该把他叫来掀开引擎盖看看里面。  
“强……“你习惯性地在衣服上擦擦手，转头就看见他一脸憨笑地看着你，说了半句的话硬生生给咽了回去。你转回来攥着自己的上衣，越想越觉得这就跟你八岁弄丢了的宝贝自行车被你慈爱的父亲捡回来还擦得锃亮一样。呃……你摇摇头把这些幻想甩开。”这破铜烂铁还能开啊。”  
“修呗。”他走过来拍了两下车门，使劲一拽抬脚坐了进去，“赶紧上来。”  
“你保时捷呢？”你瘫坐在副驾驶座里这儿摸摸那儿摸摸。车里的内饰一点没变，就连那只狗都还在挡风玻璃前面摇头晃脑，真好。你转头看看后座，后座上扔着强尼的吉他，旁边还有上次逛超市顺的购物袋。  
“你可饶了我吧，让我在这破路上开保时捷。”他插进钥匙点火发动，熟练得就像这车是他买的。你又一次听到了这破车的引擎如同肺结核患者咳嗽一般的轰鸣。  
你们驶出车库迎着夕阳开上了大路。银手一只胳膊搭在打开的车窗上，手指在车门上敲打出节奏。你把胳膊伸出窗外，让风吹着你的手掌，再从你的指尖穿过。橙黄色的阳光懒洋洋地照在你们身上，照在远处一群飞驰着的流浪者家族的车窗上，映出一块块金黄色的光斑。你们加速，加速，远远地把他们甩在后面。他转身比了个中指，“半夜在别人家门口飙车的傻逼。吃屁去吧。”  
你觉得你该聊点什么，但是张张嘴又什么都想不出来。  
更远处，山脉笼罩上了淡紫色的薄雾，在山顶上，被风撕碎的云包裹着将要消失的落日。你从车窗探出头望向身后，背后是蝮蛇的车轮卷起的灰尘，还有一片深蓝色的天空，夜之城中亮起的灯光仿佛地平线上的另一个太阳，散发着朦朦胧胧的光芒。  
感觉像老式公路电影。剧情就是你们一路逃离宏伟的现代文明，一头冲向出门左转第三个路口拐弯遇见的第一个便利店。那里收银员带着红色的鸭舌帽，有着一口用力过猛的南部口音，还坐在柜台前用阴极射线管显示器看球赛转播。  
收银员扭过头来看着你，一开口就是吸烟过度的破锣嗓子——“小子，你要买什么？”——却有着奥特·坎宁安的脸。鸭舌帽下她的金发落入丝绸织造的紧身长裙中。  
“嘿，你知道吗？”  
“嗯？”你从怪诞的公路片幻想中回过神来，“叫我？”  
“我原来想过等我哪天准备好了，我就去找你，亲眼看到你变成奥特那样。然后我就彻底把你忘了。”他一边说着一边抠着车窗上的胶条。  
“结果奥特就把我送回来了。”  
她脚下四羽鸽子拉的金质战车在天光中熠熠生辉。粉色的雾气中竖琴的声音响彻云霄。  
“嗯，嗯，是啊。”  
慈爱的维纳斯早已飞到了元老院，谁也看不见她。  
她怎么没回来？  
她从她的凯撒的尸身上捉住了冉冉上升的幽魂……  
“呃，什么？”  
“我没说话。”强尼转过来瞥了你一眼。  
“什么维纳斯，鸽子……”  
他皱着眉思索了一会，抠着车窗的手停了下来。“操……你是不是知道我在想什么？”  
你们在一阵沉默中驶上一个平缓的上坡。最后一缕阳光刺得你眼睛生疼。  
灵魂一升，升得比明月还高，  
“后面拖着一条光彩夺目的带子。”你突然回头，城里那三条冲天的光柱在空中缓慢地流淌。  
银手突然扭过头上下打量着你，碰了碰后脖颈的插槽，“我操。”  
你愣了一下，接着叹了口气，“你知道装上Relic会这样的。”  
他试着去摸芯片的突起。  
你沉默地看着他。  
叭。  
银手捏断了芯片扔出了窗外，“操。”  
连个响都没有，它转眼就消失在了加利纳扬起的灰尘里。  
你看着那块亮晶晶的碎片被车轮碾碎，舔了舔嘴唇说不出话。  
或许你早该提醒他，或许你该在包裹上写上大大的红字警告他这不是什么不想要就能丢掉的玩笑。  
他摇摇头， “我不是那个意思。”你看着他把手指插进头发里用劲抓了两把。  
尴尬就像个放出来的屁似的赶也赶不走。蝮蛇应景地发出了一连串噗噗声。强尼半个身子探出去看了一眼，让车慢慢停在路边，“操他妈……又出什么事了。”  
他念念叨叨地从后备箱里掏出工具，撸起袖子掀开了引擎盖。什么狗屁发动机…  
“操。”他弯着腰捣鼓了半天，忽然甩着手腕站了起来，“疼死我了。”  
银手叉着腰围着发动机转来转去，时不时敲敲打打。一会翻出来个扳手扭两下，一会一边转着螺丝刀一边骂娘。你眼看着太阳最后一抹橙红色的光晕消失在天际线之下，紫黑色的天幕在你们头顶徐徐铺开。那群流浪者开着大灯从你们身旁呼啸而过，晃得你眼瞎。  
怎么这么热……你觉得背上刺得难受，周围的空气都变得黏黏乎乎。  
“走吧，强尼，修不好也死不了人的。”你抱着胳膊靠在车门上，别过头不去理他，脚掌邦邦邦地拍打着地面。  
他跟听不见一样一心扑到把火花塞拧出来的伟大事业中。  
这不对，有些东西还没被说出来。像夏天隔夜饭上还没冒头的霉点，又像冰面下的气泡，浮到一半被冻在了水里。  
又或许什么言外之意也没有。  
你叹了口气，拍拍大腿走到他身后，越过他检查着工具箱，“你该拿那个火花塞套筒，这个太短了。”  
强尼不情不愿地扔下手里的扳手，拎起来一个金属长管颠了颠，又蹲下去哼哧哼哧转了两圈。让他奋斗多时的火花塞终于被叭的一声揪了出来。  
“这是强尼的一小步，却是人类的一大步。”你站在边上呱唧呱唧拍手。  
“滚你妈的蛋。”  
“去你妈的，赶紧拿个新的装回去。”  
他哼哼唧唧地拆开一个新包装，塞进气缸里拧紧。  
“再用扭力扳手拧两下。”你敲敲他的手腕，“后面那个大的。”  
“我知道，我知道。”  
“你知道个屁。“你学着他的样子把脸拉得老长。  
他转身拿起扳手说着就要给你来一棍子。 你一路跳着跑开，然后手一撑跃上车顶，翘着二郎腿等他把剩下三个全换完。  
但是你明白错不在这儿，大概还是点火线圈……原来就断过，当时随手找了根电线就凑活着用了。不知道为什么你还是任由他浪费了四个崭新崭新锃亮锃亮的火花塞，哎呦，肉疼。  
你仰面躺在车顶数星星，天上时不时飘过来几块棉絮一样的云，你就耐心，耐心地等它飘走，再数一遍。一，二，三，四，五，六……操，一，二……  
银手终于装好了最后一个火花塞，信心满满地扣上机盖。  
可发动机明显不是这么想的。你只听到了几声平稳的呼噜声，接着它就像廉价拖拉机一样突突突突突地响了起来。每一声都是砸在冰面上的铁锹。敲！敲！突，突，突突突！  
菌丝在饭粒上蓬勃生长，顶端鼓胀着灰绿色的孢子。  
把冰层凿开，用手挖出来，挖，挖！凿，凿啊！敲到所有的气泡全部涌出来，敲到湖面沸腾如同锅炉上的开水！  
你挥挥手拨开这些想象。  
“操！”他一拳砸向机盖，脱下外套甩到车窗上，“操！操他妈的狗屁引擎！”  
你摸了一把后颈，手掌上湿乎乎的全是汗。水分顺着指缝滴答，滴答，滴答……  
“我靠你他妈修不好别拿我的车撒气！”  
银手满脸怒气地抬头，攥着扳手的手指节泛白。  
一阵风从他的头顶吹过，吹散了他额前的刘海。星星在云层后闪烁着，他看向天幕的尽头——天穹之上交织着一幅巨大而闪烁的网。  
“我是不是又搞砸了。”他把扳手扔回工具箱，一屁股坐到引擎盖上。  
“你他妈说什么呢。”  
他清了清嗓子，搞得他才像屁股下面那个出问题了的发动机，“我不知道。”  
“我，我害怕，V。我不想让你失望。我总觉得我要向你证明什么……证明你没选错，你把身体给我是对的。“他的手指在车盖上敲敲打打，“操，克里要看见我这样得笑死了，呼——我刚拿到芯片的时候手都在抖，你知道吗，当时我一闭眼就是那天在神舆的场景。接着你回来了，骂了我个狗血淋头。  
“然后我又想你会喜欢这辆车，或者晚饭…你会喜欢墨西哥菜……大概吧。现在车没修好。”他笑出了声，抬头看了看天色，“超市估计也关门了。靠。”  
气泡噼噼啪啪地漫上冰面。  
“V……我辜负了你。我没有好好活着。”  
菌丝在微风中摇晃，孢子轻飘飘地散在风里。  
你翻身跳下去坐到他旁边，捏了捏他的肩膀。  
强尼哼了一声，转过身来望着你半晌不说话，又低下头，两只手搓着自己的大腿。  
拜托，老天，不要啊，太肉麻了。  
“嘿，V，其实我挺想你的。”他的手在机盖上拍了两下。  
得。  
但是你有什么办法，你就喜欢听他肉麻。  
“我也想你，傻逼。”  
他一把将你揽进怀里，狠狠地在你背上拍了两下然后推开，“滚蛋。”  
蝮蛇再次发动了，一路突突突地行驶在夜色中。  
如果这是你的公路电影，这会儿镜头就会拉远，拉远，给个恶土的全景，再让蝮蛇的车灯划破黑暗，然后看着它消失在画面里。但是你们就是出门买个菜，开和歌子卖的二手舞舞都要不了一个小时，接着下个路口转弯，老远你就能看到路边那个孤零零的招牌。  
“到了。”他扒着车窗探出身子眯着眼睛眺望。  
一个铁质的小猴子在门框上兴高采烈地拍着手。门框下一个人影正弯着腰给卷帘门上锁。她看起来不超过三十，粉红色的刘海长过鼻尖，右手整个换成了荧光绿色的义体。你知道她头上这种人造纤维，照够八个小时太阳一关灯就能发光，足足能亮两个小时。  
她隔着老远冲你们挥手，“哟，强尼银手！”  
“嘿，玛姬。”他把车停到路边打了个招呼，就像熟人那样。  
“今晚没演出吗？”玛姬伸了个懒腰，溜溜达达地走到车旁敲敲窗户，“开车兜风啊？”  
“专门来找你啊。”  
“你去死吧。”她一脚踢到车轮上。  
“别给脸不要脸。”银手邦邦邦地拍着车门吓唬她。  
玛姬故作惊讶地向后跳去，语气夸张地大喊大叫，“哎呀，杀人了！吓死我啦！”  
风把她的头发吹起，像一朵粉色的小云。  
他招招手叫玛姬回来，“你开下门，我买点东西。”  
她愣了一下，嘴角咧到耳根，爆发出一阵响亮的笑声，“哥，你真他妈倒霉。”  
强尼皱着眉盯着她。  
“刚路过了一帮流浪者说要搭新营地，是哪个邦来着……什么……哎总之能卖的全卖完了，你说巧不巧。”玛姬止不住地偷笑，“平时你不来我也没这么多生意。”  
“恭喜。”他干巴巴地鼓掌，“恭喜。”  
接着是一阵干巴巴的沉默，接着他一头砸到方向盘上笑了出来，“那群狗日的混蛋……”  
“麦克莱恩家，狗日的操蛋玩意上赶着去舔蛇邦的腚眼。”他偷偷把脸歪过来看你，但是副驾驶上空空荡荡。  
“哎，说真的，你晚上怎么办？”  
“滚回家坐在沙发上等死。“  
“太惨了宝贝。”她咂咂嘴，跺跺脚，撩撩头发，伸手在包里翻找了一番，“嘿V，接住。”  
一团白色的包裹划出一道抛物线，啪的落在强尼的手里。  
一个热气腾腾的乐狗。  
“别饿死你了。”玛姬晃了晃手里另一个乐狗，“不用给钱了。”  
“行啊，谢了，玛姬。”  
她剥开包装纸啃了一口，走出去老远又转回来朝你们挥了挥手。  
你们一路开车向南。夜里的风带着地上的潮气和泥土的味道。星星偷偷从云后冒出来，慢悠悠地擦过车身。  
“V？”  
“嗯哼。”你坐到吉他旁边拨弄着琴弦。  
“没事，还以为你丢了。”  
你靠着窗户不出声偷着乐，“当年我也没时不时把你叫出来啊。”  
“屁。”  
“啊，对，你都是自己冒出来叽叽喳喳呱啦呱啦。”你往前一靠倚在驾驶座的椅背上，“这是一个，关于旅行和救赎的老套故事……”  
不用看他你也知道他表情好不到哪儿去。  
“曾经，我是久经沙场的老兵，我是举世瞩目的摇滚明星，我是名垂千古的反抗斗士，而现在，我只是一个平凡的男人，要用一生纪念我逝去的挚友。”  
“操。”他捏了捏眉毛。  
“肉体上的伤痕可以抚平，而内心里的伤疤，就像水果上的霉点，抠也抠不掉。现在，坐下来听我向你讲述我是如何走出这段伤痛的回忆……”  
“闭嘴，行吗？”  
“我不。”  
“行行好吧，算我求你。别让我把早饭吐出来。”  
“嘁，无聊。”你挤到副驾驶位上歪着头看他，“哎，那个玛姬，怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事，没事。”  
“得了吧，你可是强尼银手。”你两手托腮冲他眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“你他妈就是故意恶心我是吧。”  
你咯咯咯咯地笑了起来。  
啊，宁静的夜。他的食指敲着方向盘，嘴里小声哼着不成调的曲子。你原来还给巴克斯家送货的时候也跑过夜路，不过那会你总担心乱刀会要来劫车，客户也没让你送这么远过。你不禁在想你们到底跑到哪儿去了，四周一片漆黑，甚至安静得有点吓人。但你只是感受着潮湿的风抚过他的脸颊，听他用你的声音哼歌，这就是他说过的，叫什么来着，巨大的放松感。  
蝮蛇哐啷哐啷地爬上一个小坡，在山腰转了几个弯，几只野鸟被惊得飞了起来。他的胳膊搭在车窗上，左手比成枪的形状瞄准在天上盘旋的飞鸟。  
车在山顶停了下来。强尼拍拍屁股拎起吉他下车，手里攥着凉得差不了的乐狗。脚下的沙砾与泥土中还留着以前的车轮印。他轻车熟路地摸到崖边坐下，两条腿悬在空中晃来晃去，随后剥开乐狗的包装纸，用手指戳了戳已经软塌塌的面包，大口吞咽起来。  
夜之城最弹牙的香肠已经因为热了太多次起了一层硬皮。  
强尼吞下最后一口，打了个饱嗝。  
他把包装纸扔到山下，捞过来吉他摆弄着琴头上的旋钮。“我总是坐在这里想新歌。”他一边说着一边拨动琴弦。几个音符，一小段旋律，还有一些乱七八糟的节奏跳了出来，转眼被刮进风里。  
“V，坐这儿。”他用下巴点点，拍拍身边的空地。  
“刚刚还让我闭嘴。”你拍了拍地上的土一屁股坐了下去。  
他的手抚过琴弦。音乐像雾气般环绕在你们周围。它闻起来像雨后的沙地，声音可以闻吗……还有仙人掌的汁液。你不自主地深吸了一口气，再吐出来，让气味在你的身体里流动。呼——你伸展开来，活动了一下手指，又像剥了壳的大虾似的缩成一团。当数字幽灵没什么好处，这大概算是其中一个。你随手崩出来几个飘来飘去的小光斑，萤火虫一样绕着你俩乱晃。强尼伸手去抓，捏住一个，在手掌里碾碎，细小的粉尘闪着光落下，像烟花。你又拍拍手，一下，两下，三下，啪，一个红色的铝皮罐子出现在你的掌心里。他饶有兴趣地看着你拉开拉环。樱花味的汽水泡泡噼噼啪啪地漫过你的手背，他放下吉他拿走喝了一口又塞回你手里， “操，还挺真，比我当初的强。”鸟鸣，风声合着琴声，还有你小口啜饮小可可乐的声音，和电子萤火虫一起在你们周围漂浮。你眺望远方，远处的灯光如同融化的星星流到地上，烫出一团发着荧光的雾气。  
他跟着你望向远处，长久地凝视着夜之城的方向，故作深沉地叹气，“要下雨了。”  
你不明所以地点点头，“呃，所以你现在对恶土很熟嘛。”  
“我懂，你嫉妒我。”  
“你他妈滚蛋。”  
“你嫉妒我长得比你帅，比你招女孩喜欢，还比你了解你老家。”他一边说一边摇头晃脑，手上弹出一段欠揍的调子。  
“小心点——你讥讽我…太多次了。”  
他愣了一下，随即爆发出一阵大笑，“我靠，可真他娘像。“  
“在黑墙外面又没事干……”你喝下一大口汽水。  
灯光摇摇晃晃，随着雾气在地面铺开。车顶上响起了吧嗒一声，紧接着一道闪光，一声轰鸣，豆大的雨滴噼噼啪啪地落了下来。灰尘被雨点扬起又落下，土壤里的孢子飘飘摇摇，随着潮湿的空气四处飞散。  
“走了，回去了。”他眯着眼睛站起来拍拍车顶。  
“你绝对装了天气插件。”你瞄准夜之城的方向把汽水罐扔了出去，站起来拍拍裤腿。他把吉他裹着外套扔到后座上，在坡上掉了个头，油门到底，一路飞驰着向山下开去。  
窗外的雨越下越大，雨滴拍打在窗玻璃上留下一道道歪歪斜斜的水痕。路边积起了水坑，车轮卷起的泥水能泼出去老远。车里的空调发出一阵平稳的嗡嗡声，吹出来的风带着一股熟悉的霉味。你窝在副驾驶的坐垫里，看着他用袖子胡乱抹着发梢的雨水，一团久违的困意如同云雾一般从四肢弥漫到全身。你转过身打了个哈欠，强尼笑了，推了一把你的肩膀。  
“滚蛋。”你把他推回去，翻身躺到后座上，“我去睡会。”  
他哼哼两声算是答应了，伸手扭开了车载电台。  
你觉得你睡了好久好久，久到像是要补足这三年在黑墙外失掉的睡眠。你听到窗外的越下越大，又渐渐变小，你听见他开窗让雨后的风和着潮气一股脑呼啦啦地吹进来，车里的电台换了一个又一个，你的梦也一个接着一个。  
感觉就像你昨天才认识杰克，绿色的鬣蜥还在箱子里一动不动，又像你就出生在赛博空间，活了二十多年不过是一场模拟测试。奥特是伟大的塑形者，用双手混合水与含盐的泥巴，在数据的湍流中捏造鎏金的灵魂。  
一切都变形，甚至无形也变形。  
你是V，也是她的一小块，上一秒还在台上嘶吼着永不消逝，下一秒就在老维的诊所一瘸一拐地爬起来。你爬向副驾驶座，帕南正在路边调试着新搞来的炮台，强尼在后座喋喋不休地念叨着他引以为傲的“干妞的家伙事儿”。你突然想起来你见过他干妞的那玩意，你还把他喝剩的酒倒在自己身上。劣质沙发被搞得吱吱乱响。完事之后你把手搭在他掌心，他捏着你的脸让你滚蛋。  
操。  
你从后座上跳起来，脑袋撞到车顶上。驾驶座上的人正和边防警察交换文件。  
“杰克？”你看着边境墙发懵，后备箱里的鬣蜥似乎正发出嘶声。  
他拍了你两巴掌，“奥特真是把你搞得一团糟。”  
你甩了甩头，迷迷糊糊地看他冲着车外的人挥挥手。蝮蛇蹦蹦哒哒地驶离了边检站。他揉了揉脸颊，掏出墨镜戴上又摘下，在手里来回拨弄着眼镜腿，“操，开了一晚上……你这车是不能要了。”  
东边的天际露出一道青白色的线。  
“回来干什么，你都走了。”你把脑袋靠在车窗上，长长地打了个哈欠。好凉。  
“你是真他妈的难伺候。”他叭叭地摁着喇叭。前面的司机伸出手比了个中指。“还好我是为了小不点。”他加大油门超过去，整个胳膊伸出去把中指竖了一路。  
“小不点。”  
他哼了一声。  
“你就为了小不点。”  
“那他妈不然呢？”  
“行吧。”  
“那一会……我是说等找着了。”他在马路上七拐八拐，灵活地避开缓慢的车流，“要不要一起去喝一杯。”  
你瞪着他，张张嘴，转回头看着泛白的天空。路上的人多了起来。路边的餐车点着了火，刚解冻的合成肉在烤架上滋滋作响。“随你的便吧。”  
“啊，对，现在你可以说了。”  
“什么？”  
“就那个。”他拍拍收音机。  
“去你妈的吧。”你在他的肩膀上狠捶一拳。  
“早上好，夜之城！”


End file.
